Help:Copying from Wikipedia
Copying from Wikipedia to this wiki is encouraged, wherever the source page has potential for augmenting with more specifically genealogical material. Specifics Acknowledging the source Whenever you do such copying from a page in the English-language ("en") version of Wikipedia, please add near the bottom of the page EITHER (if it's a page about a person) the following template: :"Person-enWP" inside double curly braces, i.e. OR (for any other sort of page) the standard version , which can be inserted with one click from the green sidebar icon (one of the four under the "Templates" heading in the standard skin). Then before the final brackets paste a pipe - | (Shift+Backslash on standard keyboards) - plus the name of the Wikipedia article (unless the name is the same here as there). If the name differs (as it will for people in particular), please also create a redirect from a Familypedia page that has the same name as the Wikipedia page. If the page itself is a template, you need to have the acknowledgment template inside a pair of opening and closing tags. A better long-term place for the acknowledgment is on the template's documentation subpage. You need to add similar attribution for other languages of Wikipedia and for other Creative Commons projects such as Wikimedia Commons. Copy whole page, from the edit box Unless copying just a sentence or two, please copy the whole page from its edit box. We can use nearly everything, even (eventually, we expect) the interwiki links to other languages (though they should be "commented out" initially). Links Don't be afraid of leaving lots of red links (though there may be fewer than you expect). Any red link is an easy starter for a potential page. However, some we redirect back to Wikipedia: insert "wikipedia:" after the opening brackets, and if there's no pipe (|) in the link add one before the final brackets, e.g wikipedia:astrophysics. Images Most images on Wikipedia will display on Familypedia with no further attention, because we are linked to Wikimedia Commons. Images of people in the standard Wikipedia infoboxes can be left there but are better moved to our standard infobox - just by moving the whole code line if it is "| image =...". Best placed just before our "short name" line. If there is an image caption it will probably have "| caption =...": move that too but add "image_" in front of "caption". Templates Some Wikipedia templates are also here, or have specifically-designed FANDOM/Wikia versions with the same name, and should therefore transition seamlessly. Other common templates for which Wikia has differently named equivalents have been redirected and usually also transition seamlessly. Infoboxes sometimes have code that we can't handle - solution for those can be just to delete a whole line of code. (User:Thurstan has noted that highway signs may have incompatible script and probably need that.) Any other templates you find may be worth adding. Check and its external links (particularly to the Starter Pages wiki and the Templates wiki) or start a forum item to see if any other user wants to help or has a better idea. Categories Categories from Wikipedia do no harm, though we may redirect some or simply change some links. (See next section for details.) Before Wikia departed from the "red link" standard, you might see a red one, but now (except on the first "preview") you have to click to see if a category exists here. Where a new link points to a category that we don't have and that is not redirected, please give it the same parent categories as Wikipedia gives it (subject to the exceptions noted below). Renaming Wikipedia categories This table shows how some of the Wikipedia categories are renamed on Familypedia. Note that entries for year also apply to decades, centuries and millennia. Pages deleted from Wikipedia We can copy them too, but should try to go through the history to list the registered authors. For thousands of such pages, saved from oblivion, see the Speedy deletion Wiki, founded in 2012 but collecting earlier and future deletions Category:Copyright Category:Help Category:Policy ---- The following box contains the Central Wikia help on this subject: